


Pick up line

by Ratchets_Hatchet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr, cum, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchets_Hatchet/pseuds/Ratchets_Hatchet
Summary: When Donnie becomes a smooth turtle blaze cant help but notice as she sees the change so why not use a pick up line."I'm a Herpetologist and I heard reports of the rare Purple-Banded Long Cock in the area, Have you seen it?'Little did she know that, that little line was going to take her farther than she even imagined.
Relationships: Donatello/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Pick up line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyromantic (Gennacyde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/gifts).



> Thank you all for checking this out I haven't written anything in over a year but I was encouraged by my friends to give it a shot and well I gave it more of a shot than I thought I would so heres Donnie with a daddy kink.

It had gone one for a while back and forth flirting, pick up lines and invitations that were never followed through. That was until Blaze visited Donnie on that special day. It was one of the rare occasions when all of the brothers were out except for the turtle genius, He had changed over the years becoming more confident and his brothers hadn’t been the only ones to notice. When she entered the lair it was quiet except for the sounds of fingers flying over keys.

This led her to Donetello in his lab typing away at a new project, focused entirely on the task at hand; he didn't notice her at first. Leaving her to let out a small laugh at the look of concentration he had before he jumped a little facing her. “Oh Blaze Hey, I didn't know you were coming over.” Rolling his shoulders he stood, stretching out as he did flexing his biceps and glutes as his joints popped from sitting. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Eyes that had been glued to the tall mass of lean green muscle re focused as she licked her lips. Raising a brow she put on a half smile, "I'm a Herpetologist and I heard reports of the rare Purple-Banded Long Cock in the area, Have you seen it?" Blinking at her it took him a moment to process her words before an easy smirk stretched across his face. Blaze ducked her head as she flushed, she hadn't meant to speak the line aloud.

Taking two steps forward he easily cleared the distance between them, placing his hand against the door frame before he smiled, “A Purple-Banded Long Cock eh?” Lifting his free hand up he cupped the side of her face turning it towards him as he leaned down close to her ear. “Do you really want to see? It’s more than a handful.” pulling back his finger traced her jaw to end at her lips “but I bet you can handle it,” tugging her lip down a growling groan left him, “In more ways than one.”

Before she could think more on those words he scooped her up under one arm and turned around locking the lab down before striding to the bed he kept in the corner for late nights. Tossing her onto the mattress he watches as she bounced once before he was on top of her pinning her beneath him, his knees reading on the edge of the bed as his arms caged her in . "Are you sure you're up for this princess?" A low groan made his words come out rough and deep, " because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from devouring you like a pop tart." 

A shiver made its way down her body at his sudden change in tone, She wanted this...she wanted him desperately. “Yes,” she moaned out as his lips descended on her neck nipping and sucking causing her nipples to pebble from the new sensations. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding on as her hips rolled of their own volition. When he reached her shirt he sat up a but before ripping her blouse in half.

“I really hope you weren't fond of that,” he muttered before pressing a kiss between her breasts to trace the edging of her bra biting at the material where her nipples began to poke through. “Mmmmm I can smell how aroused you are princess, I bet you are sopping and it would take nothing for this Purple long cock to slide in.” 

Gasping and groaning blaze knew her panties and thighs were soaked. “Please-” her whine was cut off by a mona as his one hand cupped her through her clothing feeling the dampness. As his mouth bit at her nipple through her purple lace bra, she was aching and flushed.

“Please what? I’m just getting started.” he rasped pulling her bra down to expose her generous breasts. Lightly tracing her now exposed nipples one at a time with his tongue he continued to lavish her chest with attention as his other hand began to slowly draw figure eights over her pussy. Sucking her nipple into his mouth he moaned around it before slowly pulling away as his fingers continued their dance, “Well? I can’t Help you if you don’t tell me...did you want me to stop?”

As he said the words he stopped moving forcing a frustrated moan from her, “Oh? Keep going?” he teased as he leaned up to nip at her ears.”Tell me what you want me to do.”

Whimpering in need as she rolled her hips to regain the pressure against her, “Please...Dont stop GOD, PLEASE DONT STOP!” she cried out as he suddenly resumed playing with her, roughly tracing her clit through her soaked bottoms.

“As you wish,” she growled as he stroked her harder through her panties until she was writhing beneath him and clutching at the bed spread. As a wave of pleasure swept through her, His mouth descended on her breast again pushing her over the crest into an orgasm. “Mmm yes that's right cum for Daddy,” Moaning against him she panted as he sat back on his knees as his deft hands pulled her soaked tights and panties off in one pull leaving her naked before him.

Flushed and fully exposed Blaze’s eyes were glazed as she peered up at Donnie, her eyes roaming over him as he took her in. when her gaze descended to his waist she saw the bulge that was barely contained by his cargo pants. Igniting a new wave of heat at the thought of him plunging his massive cock inside her, squirming under his gaze she hopped that he would take them off so that she could see all of him. Biting her lip she moaned before she was suddenly pulled down the bed causing her to let out a squeak as Donnie grabbed her thighs hauling her up so that his mouth was a hair's breath away from her core.

Turning his face he kissed her inner thigh causing shivers to run up and down her spine, “you smell amazing pet…..Now I wonder if you taste as good.” kissing her thigh once more he began to kiss and nip a path towards her pussy. Laving his tongue more the closer he got to it, teasing and tasting her skin. Finally he kissed her outer lips as a growling groan made its way from his throat, causing vibrations to travel along her pussy lips. 

“Don-”, her voice cut off as he plunged his face into her lapping and nipping at her as the sound of how wet she was echoed off of the walls. His grip on her thighs tightening enough to leave prints as he continues to eat her like she was the last dessert on earth. He groaned and let out little growls as he devoured her taking care to lavish her clit with as much attention as her orgasm began to build again, His lips and tongue working her higher.

Hooking her one foot over his shoulder he pulled away to suck on his fingers before returning and sucking on her clit, his fingers moving to trace her core before pushing in one at a time causing Blaze to moan his name. Stretching her slowly he got both fingers inside her tight cunt as he continued his attention on her clit, listening as her cries grew louder and she began to thrust against him. 

Her orgasm reached higher and higher as he brought her closer and closer, as he crooked his fingers inside her she screamed as her orgasm rushed through her. She bucked against his face as he continued milking her orgasm he continued to suck and thrust his fingers until she was whimpering from over stimulation, trying to push him away.

“Mmm you tasted so good I almost couldn't stop myself.” He rumbled as he stroked one hand down her body lightly tracing her outer lips as he groaned. “But I’m not finished with you yet, pet, I want to see you cum on my cock as I thrust it in so deep you can feel me against that little cervix of yours. Then I am going to fill you with my cum so deeply you will feel it for weeks.”

Moaning blaze watched as he pulled back from her pulling off his suspenders before dropping his pants. If she thought he looked big with his pants on it was nothing compared to the naked view of his member. It was Long and thick with a flared flat head, Gripping himself he gave it a few pumps as he stepped out of his pants and leaned over her. Kissing her cheek as he began rubbing himself against her causing small jolts of pleasure as it bumped against her over sensitive clit.

“Mmmm you're so small pet, I can't wait to stuff you full,” he moaned as he moved her hands above her head to hold with one hand, as he nestled into her neck. “Soon my cock will stretch you out and ruin your tight little cunt,” he groaned as he lined himself up. Thrusting shallowly he entered inch by inch the stretch and teasing igniting the flame of arousal once again letting streaks of pleasure zip up and down her spine with each thrust, Making her moan as the head of his cock speared and spread her open.

A low groan and a shiver made its way through his body as he began to thrust more, “God you’re tight, so tight and all mine.” He moaned as he seated himself fulling in one final thrust hitting her cervix sending a jolt through her making her clench around him. “Oh? Do you like that?” he asked, grinding his cock against it again, “do you like having me so deep you can feel my cock kiss your womb?”

“Yes,” she replied in a moan as he moved again, grinding slowly against her as she thrusted in at a turtle's pace. His other hand gripped her thigh as he thrust into her giving him leverage to go deeper than she had ever had someone before. “Oh god Donnie~!” she groaned as he began to move faster each thrust hitting her sensitive cervix as his carapace lightly hit her clit as he went harder.

Kissing down her neck he bit and sucked at her as he began to go faster, his teeth scraping harder as he seemed to be trying to get a hold on her. “God you’re so tight, you would think this pussy was made for my cock. The way it sucks me in and tightens as I bottom out hitting that cervix of yours. You’re gripping me so hard, it’s like you want me to cum as deep inside you as I can filling you with my seed my little pet.” Moaning he could feel her tighten at his words as an orgasm took her. “Oh do you like hearing my voice and how much I'm going to make you mine?” He asked thrusting hard before grinding down on her as she cried out. 

Moaning he pulled out completely before flipping her over onto her hands and knees as he gripped her hips in both hands. Thrusting in sharply she watched as she arched and moaned at the new position, he was deeper than before and now every thrust the tapered head hit her G-spot making her see stars. “Fuck you feel so good, the way you’re tightening up each time I thrust in god you’re gonna make me cum, is that it doe you want me to cum deep inside you?” 

Reaching forward he roughly pulled her up using his hand to pin her to him as he caressed her throat. Lips moving to her neck he bit her leaving a nice indentation of his teeth as she thrust back against him in the new position, their pace becoming frantic. “Answer me do you want me to cum in you princess? So much so that it dribbles down your leg if you even try to leave my lab? TELL ME.”

“YES!” she cried out desperately feeling drunk on the pleasure he was pulling from her with each thrust, god how she needed it she wanted him to sum inside her to fill her up. “Pleaseeee Daddy cum inside me!” she moaned as she clenched around him enticing another growly groan.

“Then you’ll get what you asked for,” He growled out as his thrusts became harder and his hips snapped against her at a rapid pace burying his cock deep inside her, “Here it comes Princess, I’m going to fill you.” With a final deep thrust he groaned as he came, rope after rope of cum filling her as she came around him milking his cock as he pumped her full. His strength leaving him as he slowly thrusted wringing out as much pleasure as he could as her pussy spasmed around him.

With a groan and a wet pop noise he pulled out of her, a river of cum flowing out ash she collapsed to the bed. “I love the look of you filled with my cum,” he groaned as he laid beside her pulling her to him as he kissed her forehead. She was exhausted and still cumming as small micro orgasms wracked her, causing more cum to leak out making her whimper.” Mmm dont worry too much about that...we have all night to fill you back up princess for now rest you’ll want to be ready for round two.”

Smiling Donnie Kissed her as she closed her eyes, this was going to be the death of her and who would have thought all it would take would be a pick up line. 


End file.
